The present invention relates to an improvement of an electronic cash register and, more specifically, to an electronic cash register in which a member for exhibiting and advertising commodities or other articles is attached to the back or lateral face of the housing of the electronic cash register. The back or lateral face of the housing conventionally has not been utilized.
FIG. 1 shows an example of conventional electronic cash registers which are used for registering sales data or other information in supermarkets or other shops. A prior art electronic cash register 1 comprises a cash drawer unit 3 and a register unit 5 mounted thereon. The cash drawer unit 3 is provided with a cash drawer 7 to receive and store money therein. The sales data processing unit 5 serves to register sales data. A keyboard 11 is provided on a casing 9 of the register unit 5. An operator registers sales data or other information by operating the keyboard 11. The data and process results are indicated on a rotary customer display 13 on the top of the casing 9 and an operator display 15, and are recorded on a receipt 17.
The prior art cash register 1 as shown in FIG. 1, however, serves only to register sales data without offering its top, back or lateral faces for any use. While the operator is processing the sales data, therefore, customers cannot help but stand idle, just watching the operator's process. Thus, there has been a demand for more effective use of the electronic register.